Waiting for you
by xNeissax
Summary: 'I want to be submersed in the power that is the Flame Alchemist, Fuhrer of Amestris.' After restoring Al's body Ed is able to pursue Roy, but what happens when Al's love for ed goes too far? EdxRoy, Onesided!AlxEd.*on hold for a bit : *
1. Prologue

**A/N: I am a bit rusty at writing and finally pulled together a fic. If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism id love to hear it. This is not Beta'd so sorry for any minor grammar errors. This is an EdxRoy fic and will have some rather graphic scenes later on as a warning. There will also be some hinted onesided!AlxEd but im not sure how far that will go quite yet. Anyway, enjoy the fic and reviews are love :)**

**Disclaimer: yeah you know, i don't own FMA. **

.:Prologue:.

Why am I here? I knew this was a stupid idea. I just laid all my cards out on the table and the man didn't even have the common courtesy to acknowledge me? I trusted him enough to tell him the one thing I could hardly even muster the courage to tell my own brother. His gloved hand never even stopped scribbling across papers as if he was expecting the whole thing. I guess I should have expected that. I only give and give to countless people, go out of my way to help, but oh no. I'm not allowed to have any bit of happiness in my own live. Sure I may have been asking a lot but I've seen the way his eyes catch on mine awkwardly. I wouldn't have even bothered if I didn't think he wanted this as well, so why was I all of a sudden getting the cold shoulder?

"Fuck this, I didn't come here to be ignored, I'm outta here,"

"Stop." And I did just that. I didn't even bother turning around, I couldn't find it in myself to deny his commands, but I could sure as hell avoid whatever smartass look he felt like throwing my way.

"Oh, now you have something to say? Well don't worry your silence already said it all. I understand though, my fault for trusting my feelings to the great womanizer of Central. I don't want to be another one of your _sluts_ anyway."

I knew the harsh words wouldn't heal my own emotional wounds but I could sure as shit try. Was it really that wrong of me to ask? I know deep down he isn't that heartless bastard I make him out to be, but I at least thought he would give me a glance of that side of him. I couldn't deny my needs anymore. Sure, maybe I was just some lovesick teen but I knew it was more than that. Al was my everything but I craved the emotional and physical contact of another person, something I had been deprived of for years and even Al had noticed.

"I figured you didn't need an explanation. You are smart enough to know why we can't be more than coworkers."

"Of course I know that but what does it matter, it never stopped anyone before.."

I felt strong hands envelope my shoulders sending sparks of electricity down my spine. Such a wonderful feeling that only left me craving for more.

"We both have goals Edward, I know you wont stop until you get your brother back and I can't let this get in the way of being the Fuhrer. There is no point in adding unnecessary stress to our goals. If this means that much to you, come see me once you have succeeded and ill consider your offer." The warm breath on my neck as he spoke fed my craving even more. Simple stimulation feeding my starved nerves.

"How do I know you aren't just saying that." I asked cautiously. I wanted nothing more than to be submersed in the power of the future Fuhrer, but I sure as hell wasn't going to be used and toyed with like a pointless fling. Those gloved hands of wonder gently turned me around to face the man controlling them. My eyes glanced up at onyx orbs, sharing the same look that had been thrown my way so many times in the past few months. Was it passion? Caring? I had no clue, but I suddenly wasn't so concerned when the rough material of a pyrotech glove slid under my chin ever so gently. It almost felt dangerous, being held by the same hands that could be used for death and destruction; A feeling I knew I would never get bored of.

Smooth, warm lips found their way to mine for what seemed like an eternity, although my mind knew better. So gentle and inviting, the side of the man I never got to see. My eyes fluttered open when warm stimulation was replaced by cold air.

"Accomplish what you set out to do, you owe it to yourself." Those smooth words reassured me, and he was right. I was doing this for Al, and I couldn't let anything get in my way.


	2. Far from home

**A/N: yay chapter two up! (well technically chapter 1?) Thanks to the people who reviewed, glad u are enjoying the story. I hope to have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow if things go well. Once again this isnt beta'd so sorry for mistakes. I dont normally write in first person and i think i jumped a bit from past to present tense? If you see any errors feel free to let me know. Reviews are love :)**

_Two years later.._

The clouded sky was lightly stained with red as the setting sun made its final appearance of the day. A cool breeze passed me by as I wrapped my overcoat around me a little tighter. City lights glittered down the street, it is a beautiful city, but it isn't _my _city. This place could never feel like home despite the all too familiar faces that passed me by every single day.

I trudged up the three steps leading to my temporary home. The inviting smell of food wafted to my senses as I walked by the kitchen. The tall blonde standing over the stove turned towards me as I entered the house.

"Hello Edward, hope your hungry I've got dinner cooking." Seeing that face caused a tang of pain in my heart no matter how many times I saw it. This wasn't the blonde boy I wanted to see every morning, he was so similar, yet so painfully different.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go do some reading for a bit, let me know when its ready."

"Again? I know you are passionate about, whatever that magic is you talk of, but even you need a break from it don't you think?"

"I don't have time for breaks, I'm really onto something this time." Grabbing a glass of water I turned to head up the stairs.

"I hope you don't mind but I invited Erika over for dinner. You remember her right? Mr. Pelski's daughter from the market? You two seem to get along pretty well." A smile curving against the blondes lips.

Yes. I remembered her, the blue eyed girl from downtown. She was sweet, able to hold a nice conversation but she was nothing special.

Wooden stairs creaked underneath my feet as I made my way to the second floor. I pushed open the second door seeing my books and sketches scattered about the room covering most of the floor. One small patch of carpet still showing from where I had sat the night before. I was so close, so very close it made my skin crawl. I was inches away from accomplishing my dream. My hand endlessly scribbled on a piece of blank paper. I couldn't let myself get too excited, as sure of my plan as I was, I had to be prepared for every possible outcome.

A gentle knock sounded at the wooden door, as Heidrich came halfway into the room.

"Dinner is done. You must be something Elric, that girl doesn't talk about anything but you." he said with a chuckle.

I followed him down the stairs while trying to rub the writing cramp from my hand. I was met with a gentle smile as I walked into the dining room and picked one of the vacant seats.

"Good to see you again Edward, how have you been?" A voice so light and feminine.

"Busy but I'm alright. How's the shop?" I asked pretending to be interested, which really wasn't the case. I knew the girl had a thing for me but I clearly wasn't interested. Heidrich had done his share of trying to get us together despite the numerous hints that I wanted nothing to do with it. I had too many things to focus on and to be honest, I preferred strong, broad shoulders around me rather than dainty fragile ones.

"…is thinking of remodeling but we don't have the funds yet. I think it would really help business if we expanded the…" I stabbed at my potatoes, drifting in and out of the conversation. I had too much on my mind to listen to some girl babble, I just hope I didn't look as disinterested as I felt.

After more forced small talk Heidrich gathered the plates and cleared off the table. We all sat near the fire for not more than twenty minutes before the blonde faked a yawn and stood up.

"Well I'm pretty beat today, I'm gonna head to bed. Erika you are welcome to stay as long as you like, I'm sure Edward would love to be a gentleman and walk you home later." I wink flashed in my direction as I tried my hardest to make daggers shoot from my eyes and take him down. I didn't want to be alone with this girl, she was nice and sure moderately attractive but it wasn't my taste.

The silence ebbed on as the fire crackled in front of us.

"So tell me about this science you study, it sounds interesting." I felt blue eyes gazing at me from my right.

"Alchemy? It's kind of hard to explain unless you saw it first hand." Heidrich must talk to this girl more than I thought, he is the only one I have told about alchemy in depth.

"Im brighter than you think Edward. Can you show me?" She said with a slight chuckle.

I pulled a small tablet of paper and a pen from my pocket. I guess it could be worse, at least we are talking about something _I _am interested in.

"The basis for almost all alchemy is the transmutation circle. This is just a basic one." I said drawing a detailed image of lines and circles across the page with ease.

"With this I can change materials into anything I can imagine. Like that bookcase for instance. If I draw this circle on the shelf I could transfer my body energy into the bookcase and use the material to form something, like a wooden horse or a table."

I continued trying to explain the fundamentals of alchemy in the simplest form I could, noticing the thin hand that came to rest on my thigh. I couldn't help the blush that crept across my face from my personal space being invaded.

"By using different circles you can transmute just about anything, I know it seems unbelievable but its one of those things you have to see for yourself."

I tried focusing on the arrays I was drawing, but that hand kept sliding farther up my leg, making my body involuntarily react to the stimulation I never got from anyone besides myself. A gentle kiss grazed my heated cheek, causing me to turn my head as a reflex. Before I could think my lips were joined with smooth ones. I didn't feel that spark, that electricity in my body. The contact of another person was nice, but it had an awkward undertone to it. No doubt my body gave the signs of pleasure, but my mind was questioning every move. The kiss deepened and I found myself kissing back, her hands still tracing circles on my thigh, creeping closer to its destination. That hand didn't feel right, it was too light, too tender, too _feminine._ It was nothing that I wanted it to be yet still that hand continued its assault. I felt her light gasp muffled by lips as she found the hard length that gave the impression I enjoyed this but it was only my body disobeying my mind and giving into stimulation that I rarely got. A bodily instinct that was tempting her further. She soon gathered the courage to move over me, practically sitting in my lap, her chest pressing against mine.

No. This wasn't what I wanted it to be. This wasn't _who_ I wanted it to be. I didn't want soft breasts against my chest, a small body in my lap. I craved rough touch, a broad chest, onyx eyes boring into my soul. I needed that smoky scent to fill my lungs, the electricity to shoot through my veins, those expert hands. I couldn't deny my lust for him, and my desire to be controlled by such a power. Hell I would even go far enough to call it a kink. Just the thought of seeing that blue uniform above me, ribbons and pins glinting in the sunlight, knowing I'm at the fingertips of the ruler of Amestris. _That _is what I wanted.

I finally pulled a hand from underneath me and used it to gently push the girl away by the shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked, slightly out of breath, lust in her eye.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," I turned my head, the closeness just feeling too awkward.

"Its not because of…protection is it? Because-"

"No, no. I just.. There's someone else that's all." Her eyes held betrayal, as if I had tricked her into this.

"Im sorry to bother you then," the girl said getting up and gathering herself before heading to the door.

"Do you want me to walk you home at least?" I almost felt bad for what had happened, even though she had instigated it all.

"No, don't worry about it." I heard the door click shut and I let my arms collapse to my sides until I was staring at the ceiling. No, this definitely isn't my home.


	3. Back again

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, its reassuring to know people are actually looking forward to the story, I will try to keep updates regular. If you have any suggestions, comments or just like the fic then Id love to hear it. I feed off reviews :) Should be getting into the good chapters soon, and beware the tons of fluff (in addition to lemony goodness) in the upcoming chapters. Also sorry for any OOC-ness, but i guess its rather tricky keeping them in character when this is a yaoi after all :)**

**Disclaimer: who me? own FMA? Nope, sorry.**

A dull throbbing pain cradled the back of my head for what seemed like an eternity. When I finally mustered the strength to open my eyes all I saw was brick. A building? The images being sent to my brain was doing nothing to tell me where I was or how I had even gotten there. The wheels in my mind tried turning but it was pointless. I couldn't force myself to think logically if my life depended on it. I felt moisture seep through my overcoat, as I wondered why I was laying on the ground. I knew this was something to be slightly concerned about, but I felt oddly okay with things. My brains only urgent message to my body was to rest, and it was a command I couldn't disobey. But it was ok right? I mean at least I was _somewhere._ After drifting in and out of consciousness for what had to have been hours, I was vaguely aware of being carried, but once again my brain simply didn't care to pay attention. I'm sure if I was in true danger I would snap out of this so I must be alright, to some degree.

Voices. So many voices, but who were they? Were they talking to me? I couldn't tell but where ever I was laying felt much nicer than the ground.

"Edward. Can you hear me?" Of course I can. I just can't make my body do shit. Why did that voice sound so familiar? I couldn't make out who it was, but it was comforting knowing I slightly recognized that voice.

Pain stirred me from my sleep, my eyes creaking open slowly trying to adjust to the bright light in the room. It took a few moments for my eyes to focus, latching on to a spot of blue not far from me.

"How are you feeling?" a calm voice fluttered through the room. Yes, this was the voice I had recognized before.

"Riza? Where am I.." I could see worry in her eyes but she concealed it well.

"You are at the VA Hospital, I would tell you what happened but we don't know either. Someone found you in an alley downtown and recognized you. You have been unconscious for almost two days. God Edward you scared the hell out of us, we all thought you were-"

The door opened slowly as another figure stepped in wearing the same blue uniform, an all too familiar face but it was missing the smartass smirk that never seemed to disappear. Instead a concealed smile crossed those lips as I saw a visible sigh of relief.

"Two days, and you decide to wake up during the five minutes I leave the room."

"Already with the smart ass remarks? Guess things really don't change huh," I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach. Two years I had been living in a foreign land, seeing familiar faces that didn't even recognize me. It suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. I did it, I had made it home, and I could only pray that Al had made it. I never got the chance to even see him before I was ripped away to a new world.

"W-where is Al?" I was almost ready to jump right out of that bed. I don't even know how many years it had been since I got to see his face.

"He's doing great, I tried calling the Rockbells when we found you but we couldn't get through. He still doesn't remember Everything, but he has already made tremendous progress, but what happened to you? You practically disappeared, I didn't think we were going to see you again.." Onyx eyes searched me over for any information but I was still sorting it out for myself.

"I didn't think I would see this place again either. I had a strange dream about rockets but that's all I really remember. When can I see him?" I felt like a kid in a candy store, but it almost seemed too good to be true.

"We can get you a train ticket if we don't hear from them by the time you are released. How does your head feel? Im guessing your medication is wearing off by now," I could tell there was so much more he wanted to say.

"Yeah its fucking killing me." The blonde quietly left the room to search for a nurse leaving me alone with the man that still loomed in my dreams. After a few moments of silence, a soft hand slid over mine, rubbing it gently.

"I missed you," That smooth voice whispered through the silence. I glanced up letting our eyes meet, I didn't even need to reply, he knew I felt the same way.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"After disappearing out of the blue I highly doubt I still have my apartment," I didn't even think of it, I wonder what happened to all our stuff. Surely they wouldn't keep it their after 2 years.

"Well if you want your job back again, I can get you a dorm on base. I also have a spare bedroom, you and Al are more than welcome to stay."

"Thanks Colonel-"

"That's Fuhrer now." He corrected, tapping the pin on his uniform proudly displaying his rank. I could only smile, knowing that we were both able to accomplish our dreams. The door opened once again as Riza stepped in, followed by a nurse. He made no attempt to snatch his hand from mine, rather letting it pull away slowly clearly not phased by the fact that both the women saw the action.

I was released the next morning but was told I had to be watched for a few days to make sure there were no lasting effects from the rather nasty bump I took to the head. We had finally gotten through to the Rockbells and they were catching a train to Central that Friday so all I could do was wait. I didn't think I could sit still for those two whole days but it was well worth it knowing I would finally get to see my brother the way he was meant to be. In flesh and blood.

After sloppily writing my name on the release forms, I was lead outside to a waiting car, trying my hardest not to stumble. I didn't want to admit that I was still weak but it was hard to hide the fact that my legs were trembling beneath me. Riza's arm wrapped around my side tightly to keep me from falling over. She opened the door to the black car as I slid inside against a leather seat.

"Call me if you need anything okay?"

"We will." Roy answered for me. Because I was technically labeled as honorably discharged in the military I wasn't able to stay in a dorm until I had my paperwork reprocessed. I had taken up the mans offer to stay with him at least until I could see Al again, and figure things out from there. I was eager to finally have alone time with the man after 2 years away from home, but I couldn't be certain if he remembered our 'agreement' from so long ago. The cold glass cooled my forehead as I looked out the window. The car was eerily silent as we drove down the suburban roads of Central, stopping in front of a rather nice looking house. I was led inside, taking in the wonderful aroma that filled my senses.

"Sorry its probably a little cold," he said as he lit the fireplace. I quickly found my way to the couch, letting out a sigh as I sank comfortably into the soft cushions. I felt a warm body sink into the opposite end of the couch near my feet as I looked down to see onyx eyes meeting with mine.

"What the hell happened Ed, you scared the shit out of all of us." he asked, trying to search my face for an explanation. I didn't want to try and bring back memories of that place. I wanted to live in the here and now, in the world I had longed too see once more.

"I'm sorry. Ill tell you about it some other time kay? I'm just glad I made it back." I couldn't stop staring at him. That face that was always in the back of my mind, was finally in front of me yet again. The silence grew for moments, both of us having so much to say, but not knowing where to start. I slowly leaned up, and traced my finger over the pins of his uniform.

"I guess I missed out on a lot huh. When did you become Fuhrer?" I glanced up, making sure I wasn't invading his personal space too much, but he didn't seem to mind.

"About six months, Its finally nice to be at the top of the food chain, although the extra paperwork I could do without."

"Lazy bastard." I couldn't help but smile, it was good to know things didn't change too drastically while I was gone.

We talked for what seemed like hours, catching up on anything and everything. It was comforting to know that everyone had done their best for Al, when I couldn't, and for that I was forever grateful. I wrapped my arms around his chest, feeling his warmth instantly fill me. The fabric against my cheek felt wonderful as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Thank you," I managed to choke out in a whisper, although a simple thank you could never express my thankfulness. I knew Winry would care for Al in a heartbeat, but it was great to know that we had people watching our backs, something I hardly ever believed. I sat in his warm embrace never wanting to end that moment, and every second was absolutely amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, been busy with work and other things. I was hoping to post two chapters tonight but Im too tired so hopefully i can truck through it tomorrow night. thank you to all who reviewed, they motivate me to update, and feedback is always helpful. enjoyy**

**Disclaimer: FMA is not mine. **

That night I couldn't sleep. Visions of a blue eyed boy danced behind my lids. After years of being banished to the gate, I knew he wouldn't be the same young boy I remember but it was the only memory I had of him; that and cold steel. I tried picturing his face, boyish features matured by age and knowledge, deep blue eyes that knew much beyond the flesh body that held them. Would he look like me? Our father? I didn't know, and I wouldn't know, at least until morning.

I rolled over in the double sized bed, letting my head sink into the cool pillow. The deep scent of smoke and cologne surrounded me, sending chills down my spine. It is amazing how even a small trace of a fragrance can arouse the deepest of emotions and memories. Dark seductive eyes, sleek black hair with every strand perfectly in place, broad shoulders, pale skin, and the crisp blue uniform bearing the identity of the Amestris military. My breath hitched in my chest as the memory of those soft lips against mine flooded my thoughts. I wanted so badly to feel that glorious sensation once again, and the fact that the very man who aroused such sensations in me was only a hallway away, seemed unbelievable after almost two years in a distant world.

I inhaled deeply once more letting my mind wander freely through my sea of thoughts and emotions. During those two years I tried my hardest to keep my mind busy, studying for hours and planning a way home. If I let my mind free for even a moment it would instantly flood with the man that I had left behind, and that hurt more than the damn automail screwed into my bones. Only on rare occasions did I indulge in my subconscious needs, but I didn't have to push that away anymore. He wasn't a world away, he was here. Living and breathing peacefully in this very building, no longer a memory kept alive in the depths of my mind and that itself comforted me.

I could feel my length hardening beneath the silky sheets, straining against fabric the longer I left the image of that black haired god in my mind. My hands curled through the sheets as my length ached for something stronger than the whisper of cloth. The thought of crossing that hall and crawling into a warm, occupied bed aroused me to no end. Wrapping my arm around his waist and pulling that well toned body into my own. Cold metal fingers danced lightly down my chest, taking their sweet time to trace each defined muscle. They skimmed lightly over my lower stomach as I slid the fabric of my boxers past my thighs. Biting back a gasp, I gripped the base of my length hard, slowly pulling my hand upwards. The tip leaked eagerly as I pumped the hard flesh at a steady pace. The tingling feeling fluttering through my body was delicious but could never match the sensation of another hand on me. Gold locks wound themselves around my fingers as my free hand slid up into my hair. The sensation seemed to dance on every nerve in my body ever so lightly. Reaching my peak was heavenly, but It simply didn't compare to the body numbing strokes that I prolonged for as long as my body would allow. A few times I almost crawled out of bed, seeking out another to share my excitement with. I wanted to feel his hot breath on my skin, his skilled hands working my flesh and breaking my sanity. Quiet whimpers echoed throughout the guest room, as my back arched high. My nerves practically exploded with each hard stroke sending hard shivers down my spine. That familiar tingling was building up in my stomach and I couldn't keep myself quiet anymore.

"oh fuuck" I bit my lip hard, as hot seed dripped down the back of my hand. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding as my whole body relaxed against the mattress.

A soft knock echoed through the wooden door but my heavy eyes didn't bother opening. My name was spoken softly in the silence but once again I ignored it. The blankets had me in a warm embrace that I wasn't near ready to give up yet. A gentle hand pressed against my shoulder as that voice spoke again.

"Ed, you awake? Its almost 10."

"so," I grunted from under the sheets.

"I made breakfast, Al called and said he will be here in an hour-"

"What? He called? Couldn't have told me? I havent heard his goddamn voice in two fucking years.." That antsy feeling was crawling in my gut again. In exactly an hour from now I will get to see those blue eyes again and embrace him like I never could.

"I tried waking you up but you were out cold, now get downstairs, I _know_ that appetite of yours is still alive and well." the soft hand gave a gentle squeeze at my shoulder before leaving my skin. I heard the door creek closed followed by muffled footsteps. It seemed like he was a different person, I had never seen him so kind and almost nurturing, but it made me feel like he was letting me in; giving me a glimpse of the man he truly is.

I threw on my clothes and pulled my hair back while making my way to the kitchen. The heavy aroma of food flooded my senses instantly making my mouth water. Waffles, the bastard made WAFFLES. Now this is going to be a good day. An assortment of breakfast foods littered the table, it looked like he was planning a thanksgiving dinner, but the single plate set out said otherwise.

After about the third mouthful, I looked up seeing Mustang sitting calmly with nothing more than a cup of coffee in his hands.

"wut, not eating?" I mumbled through my food.

"No, just coffee. I made this all for you so eat up." I felt slightly awkward for shoveling my face while he sat in silence but my hunger easily won that battle.

"It sounds weird but I actually enjoy cooking.. I just never bother since Im only cooking for one." the ceramic cup swirled between his fingers, mixing the warm contents.

"So what are your plans for now?" his voice was slightly hesitant, something that usually never came from the calm, collected man sitting across from me. I gave him a curious look, implying further explanation.

"I mean, what are you going to do now? If you are still interested in your job I can re-enlist you no problem, but that means no more disappearing into thin air," the chuckle in his voice was soft, as he searched for his thoughts.

"You don't have to come back, but the offer is always open, and if you need an apartment, I am good friends with the owner of the buildings down the road, I could see about getting you in, I'm assuming Alphonse is moving back to central?"

"I don't know I haven't really thought about it much. I want Al to stay with me again but past that I was just winging it really,"

"I guess you haven't changed much have you," a light chuckle whispered from his lips. "Well like I said, you are more than welcome to stay as long as you need to."

"Thanks," I didn't really know what to say, he sounded so concerned and it wasn't something I was used to hearing from other people. I got up to put my dishes in the sink and felt two strong hands slide around my waist. My heart pounded in my chest from the unexpected act, only quickening when a warm breath whispered across my ear.

"I have something of yours," that cool seductive voice wrapping around my senses, as I wondered what he could possibly be talking about. A heavy, cold object was slid into the front pocket of my slacks.

"They found it after you disappeared, I was keeping it until you came home…You have no idea how long I waited for you.."

Before I could wrap my head around those words, the doorbell rang, echoing through the hallways. A gentle kiss was laid on my temple as the warm body left my back to answer the door. I tried to hide the heavy blush on my face as I reached into my pocket, needing to reassure myself of what was there. The metal pocket watch gleamed in the morning light, its personal engraving still etched on the inside cover, from many years before.

**please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another chapter down finally. I was thinking that the story was progressing a little slower than i would have liked, but im trying not to bolt through it just to get to the good parts lol, so hopefully it isnt painfully boring. Please review, criticism always helps and its good to know people are enjoying the story, and thanks in advance to those who do. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA. **

Butterflies filled my stomach as I stood staring out the kitchen window, weather it was from the soft lips still burning at my temple or the fact that I was about to wreak the rewards of my years of work, I didn't know. I let the metal pocket watch fall heavily back into my pocket as I turned towards the door. My childhood friend met my gaze in the hall, dropping her bags to embrace me tightly.

"Edward, we missed you so much, what happened to-" the soft voice fluttered into my shoulder but I quickly slid from her grasp as a thin blonde boy entered the hall, Roy tailing behind him with another suitcase. My breath hitched in my throat, hearing the very word I longed to hear for years.

"Brother.." I practically tripped over Winry's bag as I launched past her, my arms wrapping around his warm body, something so far from the cold armor I was used to. I had so many things I wanted to say, so many things I needed to know but a flood of tears stood in their place. I tried to keep from crushing him with my automail and a pale hand touched my shoulder in surprise.

"brother.. I thought.." of course he didn't expect my metal limbs to still be screwed into my bones, but I had already accomplished all I needed.

"That doesn't matter anymore, You are here and that's all that matters."

Once I could calm my tears, we all sat in the living room, the warm fire crackling from its brick home. The three of them conversed about all sorts of things, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything but stare, taking in every feature of that body that matured outside this world. Sparking blue eyes flickered to mine as if he couldn't get enough of my sight either. Neatly trimmed light blonde hair shimmered in the afternoon sunlight, I could just barely make out a light dusting of freckles across his cheeks from where I was sitting.

"So you are coming back to Resembol with us right Ed?" Winry's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Oh, well.. I was thinking maybe me and Al would stay in the city for a while, since I can still get my job back,"

"Are you sure you will be able to support yourselves? Do you even have a place to live?" There was the slightest bit of hurt in her voice, could she really be mad at me for wanting to take our lives back? I felt bad that she had to pick up the pieces and care for Al when I couldn't, but I was still slightly upset that she got to be the one to nurse him back to health, and show him the world once again.

"Yes we will be fine, like I said I will be working again and I am working on finding an apartment in town." Well maybe I stretched the truth a bit we would manage. She seemed to let the topic go but the air felt tense between us. Had she fallen for him? I couldn't find any other explanation of why she would be mad about him moving to the city with me.

We continued talking and catching up, but no one tried asking what had happened to me for those two years, which was good because I wasn't ready to dwell on it again.

I offered to make dinner that night as I searched the cupboards of their contents. I pulled out a few things, deciding on spaghetti when a curious glance looked me over.

"What are you making?"

"Spaghetti" I replied, pulling a pot from a different cupboard.

"Oh," uncertainty laced her breath, "Anything else? Al hates spaghetti." I paused for a minute to turn around, Al gave an embarrassed smile, wishing to not be a burden like always.

"Its alright, really." he said in an apologetic tone. Regardless I put the items back in their homes, scanning the food inventory once again.

"What about a pizza or something?"

"it's the sauce he doesn't like.." I felt my blood pressure rise involuntarily. Was she being difficult on purpose?

"On second thought I'm not really hungry, I'm just gonna head to bed." I turned on my heels, heading up the stairs. I plopped down on the guest bed not bothering to turn the light on. My automail felt cool on my forehead as I let my head fall into my hands, not looking up as the door creaked open. The bed beside me sagged a little and the sweet smell of cologne filled my senses.

"You okay?" silence filled the room, I guess he was actually waiting for an answer.

"Yeah I'm fine, I guess I was just hoping things would go back to normal. I feel like she is doing this shit on purpose to get on my nerves or something." A strong hand enveloped my shoulder, slowly working the muscles in my neck. I don't think I would ever get used to the strange affection he was showing me, but it was something I was never used to getting from anyone.

"Don't let it bother you, I'm sure she is stressed by this too." I couldn't help the sarcastic chuckle that fought its way from my throat. Stressed? How can _she_ be stressed.

"Yeah right. I spent years sacrificing myself, practically living on the road and bending over backwards to accomplish what I did, and then I was ripped from my home for it. She doesn't know shit about being stressed." I feel into the touch of his massaging hand, and ended up leaning against him, my head in his shoulder. My hand went to his thigh to keep myself somewhat upright. Despite the warmth of his body, I was incredibly tense, not wanting to move in a way that would make the position awkward.

"Well, she has been taking care of him for you, you disappeared and we thought the worst, so can you really blame her for being slightly protective of him? I know you have seen the way she looks at him, of course this is going to bother her." he explained while trying to brighten my mood. "Why are you so tense?" the calm voice whispered near my ear as he pulled me just a bit closer hoping to dissipate any awkwardness.

"Listen," I did just that, but it took a few moments for him to continue. " If I make you uncomfortable at all, let me know okay? I don't want to-"

"I know." I whispered, giving a gentle kiss to his smooth cheek. Slender fingers slid under my chin pulling me closer to him as I glanced into his eyes noticing the dark blue color close up. A breath whispered against my skin as he closed the distance between us, velvet lips meeting with mine and sending chills down my spine. His hand made its way to the back of my neck, tangling in my hair as he gently nibbled on my lower lip. I couldn't keep the small moan from escaping my throat as I tried to keep up with his expertly moving mouth.

I ventured downstairs and made my attempts to be civil for the rest of the night, which of course was Mustang's request. Dinner was on the quiet side besides a bit of small talk here and there.

"You and Al mind sharing a room? I only have one spare bedroom."

"That's fine, thank you Mustang." Al responded polite as always.

"Thanks for having me but I will just stay at a friends place tonight." Winry tossed in.

"You sure? I can crash on the couch if u want to sleep upstairs," Roy started, hoping she didn't feel unwelcome.

"No, no really its ok. I promised I would visit with her anyways but thank you."

After dinner she gave us all quick goodbyes and left for the night.

After changing, I sank down into the double sized bed, glancing over at the blonde I was sharing it with.

"Sorry about Winry, I guess she is just upset that you want to stay in the city." he said softly.

"Its ok… Hey Al? I know its not really my business but, are you… and Winry?" I hinted, not really wanting to flat out say what I was thinking, but by his reaction, I didn't need to.

"Oh, no its not like that… I mean, she has some feelings towards me I guess but I see her as more of a sister." he said, a light blush crossing his face at the thought.

We stayed awake talking for hours, and I told him everything that had happened since I left, I never wanted him to think I abandoned him but I did everything I could to get home.

He fell asleep nuzzled in my side, clinging onto me like he was four again and needing comfort from a nightmare but it made me feel needed again. Soft blonde hair tickled my skin and I stayed up late through the night, watching him sleep peacefully, something I wouldn't trade for the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry this took longer to go up than expected but life has been throwing some interesting stuff my way. This chapter is a bit longer than the other ones but there wasnt a good place for me to cut it in half so i left it the way it was. As always, please review, any comments, suggestions or criticism are welcome, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: FMA is not mine :(**

It had been a little over a week since we moved into our apartment. It was only a small one bedroom but we figured after living together in hotel rooms for so many years that there was no point in wasting money on space we didn't need. It was nice to have time with Al again but I couldn't deny the fact that I missed my dark haired companion.

While Al was in the kitchen cooking, I picked up the phone dialing a number from the crumpled piece of paper in my pocket. After two rings a very professional voice entered the earpiece of the phone.

"Mustang," he answered quickly but firmly.

"Jeez did I call your office by mistake? Why so formal." I chuckled,

"Oh hey Ed. Just a bad habit I guess." a much more relaxed tone echoed through is voice. "How's the apartment? Its not to cramped is it? You know I could have talked him into giving you a two bedroom.." he asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No, its fine, you already got us in here without a deposit, besides, we don't need tons of extra space. I don't want Al to think we have room for any pets." I glanced over my shoulder as I spoke into the phone, making sure he didn't hear that comment.

"So, I was just kinda bored and was wondering, if you had any plans later."

"What did you have in mind? Dinner?"

"Well, Al is making food for us right now, but I dunno, Im just bored I guess," I replied, trying my best to not make it sound like a date.

"If you want you can head over after you eat and we can figure it out from there. Sound good?"

"yeah, I'll see you then."

A hot dinner plate was placed gently in front of me, a sweet aroma wafting through the air. We both ate silently, savoring our food.

"So I was thinking of going for a walk after dinner," I started, hoping he wouldn't be upset that I was leaving the house without him.

"Can I come with you?" he asked glancing up from his plate.

"Well, I was actually going to walk over to Mustang's for a bit.. I mean, if you are okay with it." I could tell he was catching on that something might be happening between us but he didn't ask.

"Oh, that's okay. How late will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure but I will be back later." I flashed a light smile hoping that would brighten the mood, but it didn't help much.

Three knocks sounded at the door, and not a moment later it was creaked open spilling warmth into the dimming night.

"Hey, you got here fast." he voiced calmly as I stepped inside.

"it's a short walk. Kinda felt bad for coming though," I watched him pace into the kitchen and fill a small glass on the counter. I caught a glimpse of the whiskey bottle as he glanced over his shoulder in silent question.

"Al was kinda upset that I left him there." I headed in his direction, letting my arms slide around him, my head resting lightly against his back.

"Guess we are gonna have to learn how to share you then," he said with a smirk before tossing back the contents of the glass and turning so I was leaning against his chest. A calm heartbeat echoed through my ears as I took in his warmth. I could feel toned muscles underneath the fabric of his uniform. Why he was still wearing his work clothes I had no idea.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked wrapping his arms around me. I didn't care what we did as long as I could stay like this for as long as possible.

"This works for me."

"What, standing in the kitchen?" he said with a chuckle, "How about we go for a walk."

"To where? Its already dark." His heavy scent ran chills down my spine with each breath.

"Walking at night can be really calming, There is a park not far from here we can go to." Reluctantly I slipped out of his grasp so he could grab his coat, and followed him out the door.

"Its this way." he said as he slipped his hand around mine and let me down the street. The quiet night air brushed against my skin as we paced the empty sidewalks.

"So I think Al is wondering what's up with us, he gave me the strangest look when I told him where I was going." I watched the fall leaves crunch under my shoes, starting the conversation awkwardly. I didn't want to hide things from Al but I just didn't know what to tell him. I mean, I had an idea of where me and Roy stood with each other, but I wanted to hear it from as reassurance.

"And what did you tell him?" he asked calm as day.

"Well, I didn't. I didn't really know _what_ to tell him, so we just kinda left it at that." We had wandered into a grassy park and found a bench underneath a large tree. He sat down on one end tapping the bench beside him signaling for me to do the same.

"Its up to you, tell him whatever you feel comfortable telling him." I sat down as close to him as possible without being in his lap, my head resting against his warm shoulder.

"I just don't want you to get in trouble for anything, I know how much your job means to you." I stared, glancing up at his face to try and read his expression.

"Get in trouble for what? Im the Fuhrer Ed, the only thing that is frowned upon is insubordination but you arent in the military anymore, or at least until you decide otherwise, and you are of age. It isn't a big of a deal as it used to be, I am even legalizing gay marriage." I grabbed the collar of his ironed coat and pulled his delicious lips to mine. That was what I needed to hear, to know that I had no reason to hold back anymore, like I originally wanted so long ago. He gladly kissed back, pulling me closer until I slid one leg over his thighs so I could straddle his hips.

"You know what that means, better watch out tiger, you might be next." he said in that seducing tone as he gently nipped at my ring finger making me blush at just what he was hinting at.

"Yeah right, like I will ever get married, especially to an alcoholic." I said wearing his trademark smirk on my face as I flicked the small metal flask tucked in his front jacket pocket I didn't notice until we were close. The hot breath between us ghosted against my skin as I closed to gap between us. His lips felt incredibly soft as they mingled with mine, sending sparks dancing across my nerves. A gloved hand snaked around my neck pulling me closer as our tongues met, a battle for dominance. I explored every inch of his hot mouth before he took over, sucking lightly at my lip only exciting me more. His toned chest was flush against mine despite the layers of clothing in between and I could feel myself getting hard from the contact. I gripped the top of his high blue collar, unbuttoning the top button to reveal the slightest hint of skin beneath. I slid a hand underneath the blue fabric sliding my fingertips along his neck and tracing the muscled slope of a collar bone. My fingers met with the thin, metal beaded chain of his dog tags tucked neatly beneath a plain white shirt. His lips kissed a light trail down to my neck, nibbling and going lower to the junction of flesh and metal making me buck from the odd but delicious sensation. His hands gripped my hips roughly as I ground into him more, my hard flesh sliding against his toned stomach and I could feel a growing hardness from underneath me as well.

"We should probably get going soon, its getting late and I don't want Al to worry," he said with that same classy smirk.

"What? Its not like a have a curfew, im not twelve anymore you know," I replied, sucking at his skin with more hunger knowing it might end soon.

"Didn't you ever hear that good things come to those who wait? We can continue this another day don't worry." I felt like he got satisfaction knowing he got me hard as a rock, practically melting in his touch and he got off in some sick ass way knowing id have to wait to have him again.

"But you can't just send me home all worked up like this, I _need_ you." I said seductively hoping he would give in.

"Well I guess you are just going to have to deal with that yourself huh," I felt a palm grasp at my length through my pants causing me to arch into the touch.

"But that's not fair, I share a bed with Al." I ground against him once more but he wouldn't budge, I didn't know how he could just sit with a straight face when I was practically going nuts from being this close with him.

I reluctantly slid off of him, as we stood up from the bench. The walk back seemed agonizingly slow, and every step provided extra friction to my hungry need. When we finally arrived at the apartment door, I could have swore I saw a blonde head glance in the window. I had told Al not to wait up for me but I guess he did anyway.

"You suck." I remarked, pulling my coat around me tighter to conceal my evident arousal.

His breath was hot against my skin as he leaned in towards my ear, his voice sending shivers down my spine.

"I do, but you will find out all about that next time." a heated kiss was pressed to my lips as I processed his words, doing nothing but fueling my desire.

When I went inside, Al was already in bed, as if he was waiting for me until he could sleep. I pulled off my boots, and changed quickly into pajama pants, making sure I was facing away as I changed.

"scoot." I nudged him over a little, knowing he wasn't asleep yet as I climbed into the sheets, once again turning in the opposite direction until I had completely calmed down.

"Did you have fun?" he asked quietly, breaking the awkward silence.

"yeah, we just went for a walk," I replied, but oh yes did we have fun.

"Brother?" I heard once again, rousing me from my attempted slumber. "I know it isn't my business.. But are you and Roy.." he started searching for the right words. I felt awkward talking about it but he deserved to know, and I always found it hard to keep anything from him.

"We are dating, I guess or something like that yeah," I mumbled wanting to drift off into my awaiting dreams, well more like fantasies.

"Oh," was the last faint sound I heard before I fell asleep.

Rough hands trailing down my stomach, tugging at my belt as they roamed every part of my body. Hot lips followed their assault stopping to lick and suck at my skin. A delicious friction rubbed against me causing me to arch into it wanting more. I glanced up at the body above me, seeing a sheet of blue covered in ribbons in pins, representing the greatest power of our nation. Those dark eyes gazed into my soul as I cried out for more. His hand pulled me from my cloth prison, gripping me hard at the base. The fingers caressed my length experimentally at first, driving me practically insane. That hot smirking mouth slowly dipped down giving me a good suck, lubricating my skin. The hand that teased slowly increased its pace, soon pumping me at an unbearable speed but I only wanted more. He slid back up, still keeping that rhythmic pumping, as his thick moans turned to words in my ear.

"Brother.." The voice was much softer, more feminine than the deep velvet I expected but the sweet friction he brought from his mouth and hands were more than enough to let my mind slip back into euphoria.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: once again sorry for the kinda slow updates. This chapter is a bit longer but it has some lemony-goodness in it. I hope to actually be motivated to type up the next chapter tomorrow but we will see how that goes. Let me know what you think, i really appreciate the reviews they are great motivation. Just as a warning, the majority of this chapter is a lemon, a rather lengthy detailed lemon so if that isnt your cup of tea, make friends with the back button. Enjoyy **

**Disclaimer: dont own FMA**

Sunlight stung my eyes as I gently lifted my head up, no where near ready for it to be morning yet. I glanced over at the left side of the bed seeing it empty, immediately feeling a stickiness covering the front of my shorts.

_Shit_. I quickly hopped in the shower to wash the dried remnants of my dreams off my body. I could smell the aroma of cooking eggs wafting from the kitchen and I could only hope Al didn't hear, or even worse _see_ me practically raping the mattress. He isn't much more than a year younger than me but his innocent mind doesn't need to be soiled from a sight like that. I slipped out of the bathroom, pulling my hair back as I walked out into the kitchen. Al was standing over the stove cooking breakfast, where he was practically every morning.

"Morning." I tossed carelessly into the silence, letting my presence be known.

"Morning brother," he replied, a faint blush could be seen dusting his cheeks when he turned towards me. Oh god, maybe he was awake last night. A hot plate was set in front of me as I immediately went to work feeding my growling stomach. He sat down across from me at the small table and I felt his eyes burning into my soul as I ate.

"what." I said finally feeling his eyes on me for far too long.

"nothing, just thinking." was his quiet reply, finally shifting his eyes downwards.

"We might be able to go visit Winry sometime soon, my automail joints have been sticking a lot recently." I tried breaking the silence after too long of an awkward moment.

"Sounds like fun." the blonde replied, seeming to jump back to his happy self at the thought of her. I had cleared my plate and glanced at the clock.

"Thanks for breakfast Al, I think im gonna go see Mustang for a bit." I said sliding off the chair and putting my dishes in the sink.

"oh..ok. What time will you be home?" he asked, shifting his gaze back to his nearly full plate.

"I dunno, sometime before bed. You don't have to wait up for me," I really wish he wouldn't over worry, but I guess that's the way he always is.

"have fun." was the quiet reply as I grabbed my coat and headed for the door. I felt bad yet again for leaving him home alone, he looked like a dog being locked in a kennel, but I would make it up to him. Going to Risembool will be a good chance to have some time with him.

The fire was crackling in its brick home, warming the living room nicely. I plopped down on the leather couch letting my head fall into a warm lap.

"Hows Al doing?" was that really the first question he asks when I walk in the door?

"I dunno, hes fine I guess. Acting kinda weird though, I think hes upset I spend so much time with you." I replied honestly, the smell of cologne making me shiver.

"Maybe we should find him a lady friend, might help." onyx eyes looked into mine as a cool hand ran through my hair.

"Are you telling me I should hook up my little brother? Getting laid isn't the solution to the worlds problems you know, and god its Al! People kissing practically induce nosebleeds for him." I said slightly put off of the idea of Al hooking up with anyone.

"That's not what I meant, but a girlfriend might be good for him." he spoke in that same velvety tone. I let the idea settle for a bit, I guess he could benefit from having someone to spend time with.

"While we are on the topic of Al, I have quite the bone to pick with _you." _I said practically shoving my finger in his face to get my point across. "No more getting me all riled up and sending me home to Al. I share a bed with him for god sakes, you sick bastard." I spoke again before he could reply. Sitting up I straddled his hips so we could be eye to eye.

"Well you have two hands Ed, you are more than capable of….. Wait.. Did you..?" he started suddenly realizing what I was talking about.

"Shut it. It was your fault anyway." I said with a glare.

He practically broke out in a fit of laughter like the bastard he is.

"Its not funny," I said with a threatening tone.

"No, you are right im sorry," he said with a serious face, "Its hilarious." he slipped in, trying to hold back his laughter.

I moved closer to his exposed neck, sinking my teeth into the warm flesh a little on the hard side as a small form of payback. Apparently it worked, his laughter cut off into a gasp, his blood pulsing hard under my lips. His hand ran up the back of my neck and into my hair, gripping it lightly as I continued my attack on his exposed flesh. I gave a hard suck before capturing his soft lips in my own, sparks dancing on my nerves. A gentle suck on my bottom lips caused a moan to escape my throat. My length was pushing against his toned abs, causing a nice friction through clothing. I gripped the high blue collar of his shirt in my hands as I pulled him flush against my body. I could feel a hard warmth growing under my thigh as I ground against it giving him a bit of friction only making it harder. One by one I freed the buttons of his uniform, exposing a hard chest under a thin white shirt. A rough hand ran its way down my chest, sliding under the hem of my shirt when it reached the bottom. I held in a gasp as fingers traced down to my belt tickling sensitive flesh. Nothing could be heard but quiet moans and gasps of air, I continued to slide against the junction of his hip, letting my inner thigh massage his length through clothes knowing it was driving him mad. My fingers swiftly unbuckled his belt, pulling open the top button almost as fast, my own belt being worked on the same. I slipped my hand under the waistband, feeling hard flesh throbbing under my thigh as I pulled it out of the confines of it's cloth prison. My hand explored the length, hearing a groan as I squeezed the length to the tip. Despite being harder than a rock, he was a bit thicker than me, bigger than I expected but that just made me that much more eager. My own large belt was finally unbuckled, his hands getting sloppy once I started a nice steady pace on his cock. Cold air caused a sharp breath as my flesh was also pulled free, getting tugged at with the same vigor. My nerves tingled with delight as I slid into his tight fist, no longer caring about the groans that slipped past my lips. The strong hand felt wonderful, but I wanted more, I wanted to feel that hard flesh sliding into me, and I wanted it now. I quickly pulled my leg back to shrug my pants off before sliding back into his lap. I gave his flesh a few more hard pumps before sliding closer, and lifting myself above him, feeling his swollen tip graze my backside. His lips reluctantly pulled away from mine as he kept me from plunging myself on him.

"h-hang on." he breathed, onyx eyes meeting with mine both clouded with lust.

"Why, whats wrong," I asked, letting my lips meet with his neck again not wanting to loose contact.

"If we are gonna do this then we are going to do it right, Im pretty sure you don't want to be walking with a limp for the next week," he said sliding his hand up my back.

"Its fine, cant be worse than automail surgery," I offered, sure taking it slow was a good idea but I wasn't sure my body could wait. Instead of a reply, he pushed himself up off the couch, my legs wrapping around him as I continued my assault on my neck. I had no clue where we were going but I didn't care much either. I heard a cabinet open and assumed we were in the kitchen, but I was determined to leave a nice mark on his pale skin, marking him as mine.

"Here," he said breathlessly as I finally pulled myself from the crook of his neck. A small whiskey bottle was handed to me as I shot him an odd look.

"Im going to go out on a limb and say you haven't done this before, the alcohol will make you relax." he said apparently reading my thoughts.

"Whatever you just wanna get me drunk," I said, causing a smirk to cross his face as I grabbed the bottle and tipped back a large gulp, holding my breath as I swallowed trying to hold down the horrible burning taste. He took the bottle back and continued up the stairs, to a familiar hallway, but continued to the master bedroom I never entered while I was staying. I was laid on a large king sized bed with black sheets. Probably not the best color choice considering what we were about to do. He set the whiskey bottle on the end table after I took another quick sip, I wasn't too concerned with the pain but hey, everything is better drunk right? I finally slipped out of my shirt as he did the same, joining into a pile of clothes on the floor. I heard another drawer open and a small bottle was pulled out, getting tossed near his leg. Light kisses tortured my nerves as they slithered down my belly, suddenly that warm mouth took me whole, sucking at my length hard.

"Oh fuck," I moaned into my arm as my cock was practically swallowed into heat. My fingers slid into soft black hair as his head bobbed up and down making wet sucking sounds each time. It took everything I had to not thrust hard into that warm inviting mouth but soon my flesh was released with a soft pop. His hand ran down my automail leg, and I turned away not knowing how anyone could find that attractive. The same leg was placed over his shoulder as he slid lower and slightly lifted me at a different angle, sucking at my balls before that wet tongue went lower. I gripped the sheets tightly, feeling the warm muscle licking and sucking at my entrance. I was never expecting him to do that, but my mind melted from the alcohol and sensations and I couldn't form words. A slender finger rubbed at the ring of muscle before being replaced by that hot tongue again as I heard the cap of the bottle being popped open. A slick finger slid inside me, causing my back to arch high from the unexpected intrusion. That finger instantly started fucking me, and gentle kisses were placed on my thighs. A second finger slipped in with the first and stretched me a bit farther, I could hear my loud moans filling the room but I simply didn't care. Stars danced in front of my eyes as his sweet fingers pushed against what I assumed was my prostate. My hands gripped his hair tightly as he pounded into that spot making my leg shake from such intense pleasure.

I noticed the alcohol taking effect when I finally opened my eyes to gaze down at him, a seductive look shooting back at me. Pleasurable fingers left me feeling empty as he slid farther up the bed, coating his length with lube. He grabbed the other pillow, folding it and sliding it under my lower back putting me at a better angle. My legs were already shaking and I knew I wasn't going to last long. A soft kiss was placed on my lips as I struggled to compose myself but it was useless, my heavy pants filling the air.

"Ready?" he asked with a voice like butter, sliding the tip of his cock against my sensitive entrance.

I gave a lazy nod, taking in the sight of him naked and hovering above me. Muscled arms on each side of my body, I could stare at his form all day but the loss of attention was leaving me eager.

"Im not gonna last long," I breathed out, letting him know it would probably be a short ride, pun intended. His seductive voice let out a moan as he pushed into me, his thickness stretching me even more. I tried relaxing into it, feeling him fill every inch of me with slick heat. He tried his best keeping still while I adjusted but with my heavy buzz all I wanted was to pound wholes into the wall with the headboard and wake the neighbors. I pushed myself back on him signaling I was ready, glad that I didn't have to try and form words at this point. He gently pulled himself out, and rocked back in with a flick of his hips, pressing against that glorious spot. He increased his pace a little, but it wasn't enough to send my head reeling. His hard flesh slid in with ease and I couldn't help but stare at him, watching his face melt into pure bliss.

"Come on, none of this pansy shit, fuck me _hard_ Roy," I purred, keeping my eyes locked on his as he pulled out, slamming in full force, causing harsh moans from both of us. His pace picked up quick and the headboard was dancing against the wall. I felt like I was going to explode with pleasure, my own cries mingling with primal groans only turning me on more. My hand slid to my cock, gripping it hard as my body jerked from the hard thrusts of the man above me. I massaged my length and the extra stimulation sent me over the edge. I gave a few more quick tugs, my screams filling the room, hot seed spilling down my hand and spotting my stomach. I could feel my body tense hard, the thrusts continuing while I rode out my orgasm. Only moments after Roy followed suit, slamming to my hips with all his strength as his seed filled me. Once his breathing had calmed, he slid out gently causing his seed to drip against the sheets once he moved. I laid practically paralyzed from pleasure, my heart still racing and taking notice of my drunken state. I rolled over nestling into his chest, tracing his toned muscles with my fingers.

"_That_ was fucking amazing." I mumbled into his shoulder. A smile swept across his lips as he pulled me into a kiss, gently untangling my mess of hair with his fingers.

**Let me know what you think! reviews are appreciated :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: yay another update. Kinda left it at a cliff hanger but ill probably start on the next chapter later today. Let me know what you think of the story! the feedback helps and encourages updates :) thanks in advance to all who do. **

**Disclaimer: FMA isnt my creation. shocking huh**

I slightly woke when my warm pillow moved beneath me. A hand shook my shoulder slightly but I only nuzzled closer, this was probably going to be the best nights sleep I have ever had and I wasn't going to go and ruin it.

"Ed, wakeup." soft kisses were trailed down my cheek. I let out a groan of disapproval as I cracked an eye open.

"What, cant it wait till tomorrow?" I just wanted to stay like this forever, curled against his body stealing his heat for myself.

"Well I imagine it would be twice as hard waking you up at 6am when I go to work." he chuckled, pulling random items of clothes from the floor. "Besides, I don't want Al kicking down my door in a few hours thinking I murdered you."

I hesitantly lifted myself up, feeling the rush of alcohol still in my blood. I slipped my pants on and lazily buckled the belt, pulling my hair tie from my hair that was now a complete mess.

"You got a brush?"

"In the bathroom." he replied pointing at the door on the other side of the room. I slid to the edge of the bed and got on my feet, trying to hide the stumble as I did so. God I must really be a lightweight. _Its just a straight line, you got this._ I headed towards the bathroom hoping he didn't see me lazily bump into the doorframe with my shoulder. I fixed my hair and threw it back into a ponytail seeing Roy already dressed behind me. His hand ran up my shoulder sliding gently over my automail port as he kissed my neck. He handed me my shirt but sent mixed messages as he continued to rub my chest.

"You're lucky my uniforms have a high collar." he said as I glanced up at him seeing a large purple mark on his neck.

"How else was everyone supposed to know you are off the market?" I questioned with a grin. I didn't mean to leave a mark but I didn't care. I could already see a couple on my neck as well.

"Come on we gotta go." he finally spoke as I pulled my shirt over my head and grabbed my coat. I gripped the railing hard as I fumbled down the stairs.

"Are you still drunk?" I could hear the amusement in his voice as he spoke.

"shutup." his arm reached out to help me but I pushed it aside. I didn't need his pity, especially when the bastard was mocking me. The cold air felt great on my heated skin as we started down the sidewalk. Once again he offered his arm and I took the offer just so I could be close to him. I felt the smooth skin of his hand under mine, remembering how it felt to have that hand slide down my body. It amazed me how even after sex, in the middle of the night he still looked stunning. I wasn't one to throw around compliments but the whiskey had drowned out my internal filter.

"You know, If I wasn't so tired I would jump your bones right here." I mumbled, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"I don't think you could handle round two." was the chuckle that replied.

"Whatever, I have more stamina than you do old man." I replied with a grin.

"Really? Can I just remind you of who finished first earlier?" a smirk of his own plastered his face, knowing he had the upper hand in the conversation.

"That doesn't count." was my only defense. We stepped off the curb of the sidewalk to cross the street, approaching the apartment building me and Al shared. We walked up a small flight of stairs, stopping at door 3B. I reached for the handle, repeatedly turning it when I realized it was locked.

"What? Why did he lock the damn door?" I mumbled, jiggling the handle thinking that would make it magically unlock. Roy's hand gently knocked at the door, until we could hear the deadbolt being turned from inside and the door creaked open. Alphonse stood at the door, his hair slightly tousled, probably from sleep.

"Sorry if we woke you, your intelligent brother here didn't have a key." he explained giving me a playful nudge.

"Oh, its alright. I thought you weren't coming home so I locked the door." he spoke towards me but I didn't reply. The door opened wider letting us both in and Roy angled the door shut behind him.

"how have you been Al, its been a while." he asked, trying to start small talk.

"Im okay." was his simple reply, before an awkward silence stood in the room, me still clinging to Roy's arm.

"Well I guess I will let you two get to bed, sorry for waking you." he apologized again giving my back a gentle rub signaling he was going to go. I reached up letting out lips meet, personally not caring that Al was in the room but I could tell Roy was hesitant. Our kiss deepened slightly before pulling away, as he turned towards the door.

I went into the bedroom once again throwing off my layers and climbing in the already occupied space. I sank into the sheets, letting my eyes close in their haze, feeling blue eyes pressing at me in the dim light. I had almost drifted off when two slender fingers pressed gently on my neck.

"Doesn't that hurt?" he whispered in the quiet air as his fingers gently ran over what I knew was a large purple mark. I blushed at the awkward question but shrugged.

"No." I replied awkwardly before closing my eyes again as the fingers retreated. A few moments later those fingers traced my neck again but lower towards my collar bone. I simply ignored the act and tried to sleep. Ever since getting his body back Al had been a very touchy person but I couldn't blame him. After going so long without sensations Im sure its comforting to him.

Smooth lips ghosted over my neck, cautiously getting firmer. Was Roy trying to give me more hickeys? And he complained about one, what a bastard. I tiled my neck to give him more access to my skin and let out a gentle breath of approval. I could hear his breaths getting heavy as he continued gently kissing my neck and collarbone. Was he getting that worked up already? My eyes gently fluttered open for a moment taking in my surroundings. My breath hitched when I saw a familiar closet door that wasn't Roy's. I practically froze as gentle hands explored my chest lightly, I had no fucking idea what to do. Sure, I loved Al, who didn't, but this pushed the edge of brotherly love. I knew I should stop it, say something but what do I say? Al was sensitive, I couldn't just tell him to fuck off like I could any one else. I couldn't hurt him like I already had. His hand slid to my lower stomach and his lips getting experimentally harder.

"A-Al.." I whispered, I didn't know why he was doing this but I couldn't rid my stomach of the awkward turning. There was no reply and his tongue ghosted out to join his lips, a touch so much lighter than Roy's.

"What are you doing?" I asked lightly. His fingers traced at the rim of my boxers, gently dipping in to trace against blonde curls. My hands fisted at the sheets. I wanted to push him off of me but I couldn't. I would never purposely harm him even if It was a gentle shove.

"I want you to be happy brother." he mumbled between breaths. I could feel his hardness resting against my leg making me shiver but not in pleasure.

"What are you talking about, I am happy.." I offered. He thought he needed to do this to make me happy? Where the hell did he get that idea.

"Yea… with _him_." he replied, making it sound like a crime that I was with Roy.

"Im happy with you too idiot, its different and you know it." I tried to get my point across but my mind panicked when he began stroking me to life beneath the thin sheet.

"_I_ want to make you happy brother. Isn't this the reason you go see him all the time?" he spoke, gesturing to my reluctantly growing length.

"You do Al, but I told you, its different." I couldn't help but gasp as he stroked me, every movement practically made me cringe. I finally worked up the courage to look him in the eye and the sight of him caused my stomach to drop. His features were so relaxed, hidden behind a lustful gaze as he panted in need. I could feel his length sliding against my leg. He looked absolutely beautiful, like he always did but it felt so wrong to see him like this. An intimate moment that should be only seen by his future wife, or girlfriend. Not by me. Not like this.

**please review 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hey guys. Dont know if anyone noticed but the story is gonna be on hold soon :( I am gonna try and pump out a few more chapters while i can but the updates might be a bit scarce in the next few weeks but i have no plans of abandoning the story so stick with me! Thanks again for the wonderful reviewers, and id love to hear your imput on the story. Although i have a rough idea of where im going with it, alot of the hold up on chapter updates is deciding where im going with the story, so if u have opinions id love to hear it. Anyway, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: FMA isnt mine. yeah, you know. **

I couldn't let this happen. I didn't want anything to ruin the bond we had, especially something stupid like this. I grabbed his wrist tightly ceasing its assault on my skin and tossed it back in his direction hoping he would stop this foolishness. I turned my back towards him and scooted away as much as the small bed would allow, practically teetering on the edge. Silence gripped the room along with an awkward tension hanging in the air.

"I'm sorry." was the barely audible whimper from the pillow behind me. Muffled sobs ghosted from his side of the bed but I tried my best to ignore it, something that was much more difficult than I thought.

When morning finally came I inched out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. I spent a fair amount of time in the scalding hot shower not wanting to face Al in the other room just yet. My mind didn't stop racing but I figured it would be best to pretend nothing happened, so we could continue on with out lives. Dwelling on the past never does shit anyway. After pulling my hair back I pulled open the closet grabbing a white button up shirt and slacks, both of which I acquired from across the gate. I guess I kinda grew out of the whole leather thing, both mentally and physically. I spotted the red coat hung at the other end of the closet that used to belong to me. I had also traded the red coat for a darker burgundy one but for some reason I still kept it. For some reason Al liked to wear it but I guess I didn't mind, its not like I was using it for anything.

I crept out of the bedroom, purposely keeping my eyes on the floor as I did. I could already smell food cooking on the stove as I headed to the far side of the living room. I grabbed a book from our rather small bookshelf and plopped down on the floor, ignoring the fact that there was a perfectly good couch not far behind me.

Eventually I was aware of Al's presence behind me but didn't make an effort to look away from the book. I felt his forehead rest against my shoulder gently as he knelt down behind me, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Brother, I-"

"Its fine." I cut in, interrupting his soft voice. I really didn't want to talk about it, or think about it for that matter, what happened happened and that was the end of it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" he tried again but I hardly let him finish.

"I told you Al, its fine. Don't worry about it." I replied in a calm tone, flipping another page as I did. The air was quiet for a moment and I was able to read a few more sentences.

"How can I not worry about it? Its my fault." he voiced in confusion. To this I didn't reply, I was only hoping it was rhetorical.

"I just… ever since getting my body back, I just want to be close to people.. Im not used to having emotions and all these sensations... I guess I just don't know how to deal with it." I turned another page, skimming my eyes across it. I knew his teenage hormones must be going crazy on him, and I guess it made sense. Its not like he could experience any of that in a metal can.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. How about we go out for dinner later? I know I have been kinda blowing you off lately.." I said, wanting things to go back to normal. I was never good at diffusing awkward situations.

"You sure? You aren't seeing Mustang today?" he asked sheepishly.

"Well, I told him I would see him when he gets off work but ill be back before dinner. That okay?"

"Of course." he replied excitedly.

I approached the large house noticing the lights were off. After a quick giggle of the handle I reached under a rock near the driveway pulling out a spare key that was hidden there. I figured he would be home by now but guess I would just have to wait. After sliding my shoes under the bench, I made my way upstairs, the library catching my eye. It was a small bedroom but it was lined with bookshelves, tons more than I had at home. I grabbed one of the books from a shelf and plopped it on the desk that sat right underneath a small window. I clicked on the small table lamp seeing the desk scattered with papers, so this is were he hid all his unfinished paperwork? I sat down in the rather comfy chair, not bothering to conceal a laugh as I noticed a small pair of reading glasses. God he isn't that old is he? I held them up to the window glancing through the lenses from afar ready to laugh even harder at his poor vision. To my surprise, my vision wasn't distorted and I slid them on further waiting for my sight to be distorted from the lenses. I took a second to look at my hand, then down at the typed print of the book I had picked out, noticing the letters looking very crisp and clean.

"No shit," I mumbled to myself. Since when the hell did I need glasses? I guess I never had a reason to question it, my vision always seemed fine to me. I didn't bother taking them off as I turned a few pages in the book. I pulled my legs up on the rather large chair, crossing them lazily underneath me and rested my head against my hand.

I had just reached page 34 when warm hands slid over my shoulders making me jump.

"Jesus you could have at least stomped up the stairs or something so I knew you were here." I said, relaxing into the hands as they started kneading my muscles.

"You snuck into my house while I was at work, and I'm supposed to give you a heads up?" he chuckled. "Are you… wearing my reading glasses?" he questioned as he tilted his head over my shoulder to get a better look.

"I found them on the desk. I was gonna give you shit about being old but I can actually read better with them. Some luck huh." I grinned, closing the book and leaning my head back as soft lips met with mine.

"I figured with all the reading you do, you would have noticed by now if you needed glasses." he said breaking the kiss for just a moment before joining our lips yet again. I simply shrugged not wanting to pull away to answer. I felt the rough material of his gloves ghost over my neck, tracing into my collar bone.

"Looks like someone got attacked by a vampire." a smirk covered his face as he referenced the purple spots adorning my neck.

"Bastard." I said with a harsh tone. It wasn't the hickeys I minded, just the memories it stirred from the night before.

"Like you said, how is everyone supposed to know you are mine?" I didn't have to see his face to hear the smirk in his voice yet again. He gently kissed the mark on my neck and as much as I loved feeling his lips on me, all I could think about was Al's hands on my body.

**Let me know what you think :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: two chapters in one night, not bad. as always, reviews are much appreciated. enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own FMA.**

His smooth lips ghosted over my neck, and I couldn't help but pull away slightly. I knew he felt me move away but that only caused him to slide his hands across my shoulders and increase his gentle attack on my neck.

"Someone's not ticklish are they?" he grinned into my skin. I turned my head in such a way that he was forced out of the crevice of my shoulder. I knew he would probably question me for pushing him away but I just pretended there was something very interesting on my hand to avoid his gaze.

"Hey," he asked quietly, trying to gain my attention again. "What's wrong?" he asked again when I didn't reply, grabbing my chin gently so I had to look him in the eye.

"Nothing, I just don't feel good." it was a blatant lie but I didn't want to explain to him what happened. The more It got brought up the more it got talked about, something I didn't want to do. He gave me an odd look as if he didn't buy my response but let it go.

"I'm sorry. Do you want something to eat? Maybe that will help."

"I'm fine. I promised Al I would go eat with him later."

"You sure? If you are sick you need to eat something." He tried again.

"Yes, I'll be okay." I replied stubbornly. Maybe he was just insisting because he knew I lied. He gently pulled the reading glasses from my face, setting them down on the desk and led me downstairs. I leaned against the wall near the kitchen as he grabbed a quick drink. Before I knew it he was back against my side his body gently against mine. He gazed into my eyes lovingly as if he was waiting for me to say something, but instead he spoke first.

"I don't know what I did but I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." he spoke sincerely still holding my eyes in a gaze.

"You have nothing to be sorry for,"

"What's bothering you," he asked, hoping this time I would spill.

"I don't really wanna talk about it, it has nothing to do with you though, promise." I gave a half assed smile to be more convincing. I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling his body closer to mine. My back was flush against the wall, my face buried in blue fabric holding that strong, alluring scent I loved. I could feel his toned stomach pressing against mine beneath layers of clothing, and my heart rate steadily increased. I knew he meant nothing by it but just the fact that I was pinned against a wall by a hard warm body got my blood pumping.

"What are you so worked up about?" he asked with a smirk, surely hearing my panting breathes, my groin pressing against his upper thigh. He ground his body against me, pushing my body against the wall as he did, those sexy eyes watching me intently.

"Nothing," I grinned, gripping onto the front of his shirt.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," he replied before thrusting against me again.

"Just an old kink of mine." I said with a grin, knowing that caught his attention.

"Well now you have to tell me." he continued to grind against me causing my breaths to shorten, no doubt my face tinted red.

"I might have a bit of a power fetish that's all," I mumbled, my length getting a great deal of friction as I ground it against his thigh.

"What do you mean 'power' fetish," he asked for clarification, grabbing my hands and holding them against the wall above my head decreasing my mobility. It looked to me like he already had a good idea of what I meant.

"I like being submissive, but the fact that you have so much power over me, maybe not physically, but the fact that I'm being dominated by the man that runs this country, how is that _not_ hot." I knew I could have explained it way better but he got the idea, and my thoughts were slowly melting from the contact against my groin.

"You saying you're only using me for my title, _Fullmetal._" I shivered as his voice dropped to a work like tone.

"No, but it is definitely a plus, don't you think?" I replied before a rough kiss was placed against my lips. I could feel a hard heat nudging into my hip, no doubt he was getting something from this too. His hand let go of my wrists and he took a small step back, causing a questioning look on my face.

"Down." he commanded, somewhat shocking me.

"W-what?" I asked slightly confused.

"Is that any way to address your superior officer? Down. On your knees." he replied in that velvety voice. A shiver ran down my spine as I glanced into his eyes before sinking to my knees.

"yes sir." I replied with a slight grin as I ran a hand up his leg before starting to work on the belt. My hand was quickly slapped away as I looked up again.

"Hands down." he commanded, looking down at me as I pulled my hands away to rest on my thighs. I leaned forward taking the thick belt in my teeth doing my best to undo it, pulling it through the belt loops and dropping it on the floor. It took me much longer trying to get the button of his pants and after a few moments he reached down to release the button and zipper of the pants. He reached below the elastic band of dark boxers pulling himself free of the offending fabric. He gave himself a few quick strokes before sliding the tip against my eager lips. My own hand had already started rubbing against my erection as I took him in my mouth. I took as much of him in as I could, using my flesh hand to stroke what wouldn't fit in my mouth. I could hear the soft noises coming from above me, only fueling me to suck harder. I glanced up at him keeping eye contact as long as I could knowing he was watching me swallow his cock. I pulled my own length free gasping as I took myself in my free hand. A hand tangled in my hair gripping it hard as I pulled him in and out of my wet mouth. I could tell he was getting close already, his moans getting a bit louder and his body tensing up. I pumped myself hard my body already shaking knowing neither of us were going to last long. My hand glided along his length, wet with my saliva as I sucked and teased his swollen head letting my hand take care of the rest. I could hear him mumbling above me, most of it I couldn't make out though.

"There you go," he finally spoke up his eyes clouded with lust and his hands tightening in my hair as he looked down at me. "fucking suck it," he groaned, his words sending shivers down my spine as I fucked my hand. I could feel the familiar coil rising in my stomach, but I didn't want to be the one to finish first. I looked him in the eye once again, only pulling my mouth off for a moment.

"Cum for me Roy, I want to taste you." I spoke with heavy breaths. That itself sent him over the edge. His body tensed as he pulled me against him, my mouth taking in as much as it could. Hot seed spilled into my mouth as I continued to suck hard milking him of every drop and making sure he rode out his orgasm in bliss. My own not far behind as my body locked up, my hand still pumping a quickened pace at my sensitive flesh. I swallowed what was in my mouth, gripping hard at his pant leg as my own cum dripped against the tile below me.

"fuck, fuck, fuuuck." I chanted as if it were a prayer as my muscles continued to tense. I gave myself a final stroke and reached back up to take his softening flesh between my lips once more licking him clean. He shuddered from the sensation, still coming down from his high. I pulled myself up on shaky legs, leaning against his strong warm chest as it rose slowly with each breath. A kiss was placed on my forehead, both of us still out of breath.


End file.
